


Keep Warm

by Laipin, Ricechex



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amicable Divorce, Kigurumis, M/M, So much cute you might just DIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laipin/pseuds/Laipin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna sends her daddy and her Uncle Jim some special clothes she picked out for them to help them keep warm in space. Fluff and cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Art by Laipin//Story by Ricechex
> 
> This came about because Ricechex re-blogged [this post](http://ricechex.tumblr.com/post/61314289750), which inspired Laipin to draw [this](http://laipin.tumblr.com/post/61355244772/edit2-is-this-some-push-and-pull-cause-now). Things spiraled out of control after that.

Jim opened the package addressed him and Bones, smiling at the return address.

"Bones! Joanna sent us something!"

He could hear Bones turning off the shower as he said, “So open it, genius.”

Jim shook his head and pulled out a small note, reading it quickly.

_Uncle Jim & Daddy -_

_Momma said it’s cold in space. So I thought these would help you stay warm. I love you!_

_-Joanna_

Jim ran his fingertips over the handwritten note. Joanna’s penmanship was improving constantly. He was certain the last time she’d written to them, it had been crayons on large-print lined paper and completely unintelligible.

He set the note aside as Bones stepped out of the washroom toweling his hair. Jim’s gaze lingered over Bones’ bare torso, slipping down to the waistband of the sweatpants that hung low on his hips.

"So?"

Jim’s eyes snapped up to Bones’ face. “What?”

Bones rolled his eyes. “What did she send us?”

Jim looked back into the box as he handed over the note. Bones read it as Jim pulled out two wrapped boxes. One was addressed to him, the other to Bones, who came over and sat beside him on the bed.

"I really hope these aren’t more of Jocelyn’s attempts at knitting…"

Jim smirked. “I dunno, I think you looked awfully cute in that lopsided hat she made that first year you were in the academy.”

Bones scowled. “We agreed never to bring that up again.” He found an edge and began tearing the paper off.

Jim had the paper off and the box open in a matter of moments. He stared at the mound of yellow and white fleece that greeted him.

"What the hell?"

He looked over to see Bones frowning at a blue and white mound of his own.

Jim pulled the fabric out and stood up, shaking it out to reveal-

"Is that a  _lion_?”

"Is it?" Jim turned it over, seeing a tail and a hood that quite obviously had a mane.

"OH MY GOD, BONES, I… I’M A LION!" He immediately yanked off his shirt and shorts, pulling the lion-suit on and flipping the hood over his head. He zipped up the front of it and grinned at Bones, hopping back up on the bed. "BONES PUT YOURS ON!"

"What?"

Jim grinned at him. “Come on, Joanna picked these out! Put it on!”

Bones eyed his own suit - still in its box - disdainfully. “What the hell is it, even?”

Jim pulled it out and shook it, flipping it over and giggling maniacally. “I think you’re an otter!”

Bones groaned. “Saints and sinners preserve my soul, I am not wearing that.”

Jim looked crestfallen. “Bones…”

"No, Jim."

"But-"

"I said  _no_.”

"We could send Joanna a picture."

Bones sighed. “Jim…”

"Please?"

Bones eyed Jim, then shook his head and shucked his sweats. “You’re lucky I love my daughter more than life itself.”

Jim beamed. “Yeah, I am.”

Bones zipped up the suit and crossed his arms. “Take the damn picture so I can get out of this thing.”

Jim walked over and reached around Bones’ neck, sliding close enough to kiss him sweetly. When he pulled back, he brought the hood up over Bones’ hair. “We’ll take a picture to send her,” he said, pressing back in to kiss Bones’ cheek. “And then I’m going to peel you out of this and thank you properly.”

The corner of Bones’ mouth quirked up. “That so? Might take a lot of effort.”

Jim licked his lips and smiled. “I’m hoping so.”

 

 

Jocelyn Darnell’s PADD lit up with a new message notification. She picked it up, frowning until she saw the sender.

When she opened it, she laughed out loud.

"Joanna!" She moved towards the stairs. "Joanna, there’s a message for you!"

"From who?" Joanna appeared at the top of the steps, and Jocelyn felt her breath hitch. Joanna looked so much like her daddy - same hair, same eyes, same little lines between her eyebrows when she was confused or angry.

Jocelyn held the PADD out to her and said, “From Daddy and Uncle Jim.”

Joanna squealed and dashed down the stairs, grabbing the PADD and reading the message.

_Joanna -_

_Thank you, Sweetheart. The… jammies… are very thoughtful._

_I miss you, Babygirl. You be good for Momma and I’ll see you in a few months, when we’ll be back on Terra. Momma said you’re doing real good in school, and if you keep it up you can come spend a whole month out here in San Francisco with me and Uncle Jim while we’re all on leave. I love you so much, Jo-Jo. Uncle Jim loves you too. Be good and we’ll see you as soon as we can!_

_-Daddy & Uncle Jim_

There was an attachment to the message, and Joanna clicked on it, then began giggling.

"Momma, look!"

Jocelyn smiled as she leaned over Joanna’s shoulder to see Jim and Leonard - Jim smiling brightly, Leonard blushing and doing his best to simply not glare at the camera.

"Can we print this one out? I wanna put it in my  _real_  pictures book.”

Jocelyn hugged Joanna and said, “Of course we can, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> [And then Jim, “accidentally,” tosses the kigus into the laundry chute, and everyone finds out about them. Scotty immediately buys his own, while Spock isn't sure who thought it would be a good idea to give him a unicorn, as it is a mythological creature and therefore quite illogical to dress as one. Bones stands firm in his assertions that it wasn't him ~~but it was totally Bones~~.]


End file.
